Bathroom
by WD's KiT-TaY
Summary: While on Flight 815, before the crash, Shannon meets an unexpected stranger in the bathroom. An angel called Sawyer. Shawyer fluff


**Bathroom **

**Surprisingly, this story has NO airplane sex in it. Not in detail anyway. **

**No really, I Promise. Story is less dodgy than you thinking.**

"I'm just going to the bathroom," she told him, reaching to unbuckle her seatbelt. She looked towards her brother sitting beside her, his head pressed back into the scratchy cushion; eyes lay unfocused and cold on the small television above. "Boone," she shook his shoulder lightly and yanked the headphones away from his ears, ripping his now alerted gaze away from the screen. "I said I'm going to the-"

"I heard you the first time, Shannon," he said, keeping his tone low and frosty. "It's not like I'm going to miss you or anything while you're gone. It's not a crisis newsflash whenever you leave the room."

"_Move,_" she ordered, baring her teeth at him. Boone slowly swept his piercing white-blue eyes over her with quiet contempt before sighing irritably and allowing her to pass. "Thank you," she seethed and walked down the long passage, feeling his eyes burning holes in the back of her head. She didn't make eye-contact with anyone as she walked past countless rows of wary passengers after hearing gasps and complimenting whistles towards her way. She ignored their presence until she reached the two cubicles at the end. She waited patiently for a few minutes, just glad she could get away from her brother.

Soon one bathroom door opened and a model-thin girl with black hair and pale skin that looked no older than 25 stepped out. Her wide, startled green eyes kept a tight gaze on Shannon, and she smiled back coldly in response. The ragged girl began to move quickly back into the long isle as fast as her designer heels could take her. Shannon entered the cramped bathroom and locked the door behind her, finally alone. After briefly closing her eyes, she turned to the mirror only to find a beautiful man plastered to the wall.

His anticipation was the first thing Shannon noticed from him. She stared in surprise at the motionless figure for a long time as she fit everything else into place. His hair, dirty blonde and near shoulder length, fell down onto his tanned face. His handsome blue eyes were like nothing she'd ever seen before, his stubble dark and his lips so soft. He had quite a strong build from what she could make out behind his casual jeans and long sleeved shirt. She looked away, feigning annoyance.

"Good mornin'," he greeted in an upbeat voice, his Southern tone so masculine and low, almost like a growl. Shannon gazed at him through the mirror as she brought out her compact make-up from her handbag. A wide grin spread across his face. "Welcome to Flight 815. I'm sure you've had a very pleasing experience so far, we do our best. We don't settle for anything less." Shannon powered her face and touched up her eye shadow, looking disinterested but secretly enjoying this yarn.

"So-- just don't mind me, do what you came for… don't hesitate to sing out if you need any assistance," his tone went devilishly low and seductive and he caught a little smirk on the side of her face. "Now there's a smile."

She composed herself and rolled her eyes, "wow, you sure take flight attendance to a whole new level," she remarked sarcastically. He chuckled in a deep gruff voice, his figure becoming increasingly comfortable.

"Don't I ever, sweetheart." Shannon looked over her shoulder and glowered at him, making his smile became more humoured. She turned back to the mirror and ran her pedicure nails through her silky blonde hair, just a few shades cleaner than the new mystery man's. He cleared his throat and leaned back in nonchalance, folding his arms over his buff chest.

Shannon rolled her eyes again and couldn't resist his charm anymore, letting a coy smile invade her mouth. "Hey, I just came in here to check my hair and avoid my annoying brother. So you can wipe that perverted grin off your face." She laughed as he suddenly stopped grinning and tried to repress his attractive smile.

"What's your name?" he asked. Shannon smirked and looked back at him as she closed up her expensive handbag. His eyes were gentle with curiosity.

"Shannon. What was hers?" she asked, passing him a judgmental glare.

"Hoo hoo," he hollered loudly and tipped his head to the ceiling, showing off his slender neck. He looked back in pleading as if asking if that was a real question and Shannon raised her eyebrows, doubtful. He scoffed and rolled his eyes before staring at her again. "…Rochelle." She stared him down.

"_Tammy_," she corrected, narrowing her eyes.

"And what would _you_ know, Shannon?" he asked, getting defensive though his tone revealed no anger towards her.

"Enough to know that you're just taking a stab in the dark," she accused. The Southern man glowered at her a little at the realization that she didn't know the girl at all either.

He threw up his arms as if in defeat. "Well who cares about her name when she's got herself one hot piece of ass?" he asked, arrogant. Shannon threw him a dirty look that could have made any man cower with shame. He was turning out to make quite an outstanding exception. "I'm sure she's been known to have more than a few around the block anyhow," he finished in a smug tone of voice.

"Quite the feminist too," more sarcasm that made him cringe.

"Alongside what?" he pressed smartly. "Any other appealing qualities you've found in me yet?"

"Nothing but your compassion, endearment and stimulation of course," she answered almost sickly sweet and battered her eyelashes. The man laughed dryly and for the first time took a small step towards her. Since their cubicle could barely fit one person, let alone two, they were now almost touching and Shannon was forced to back into the wall, still cautious of him.

"_Oh, the irony _is that all you know?" he asked in a smaller, irritated voice. Shannon scoffed lightly and shook her head as she stared deep into his admirable, glistening irises. He flashed his pearly teeth at her when she stalled her answer. He had managed to catch her off guard and she looked away with natural red tinting her cheeks. "What?" his voice was a deep growl now, the closest he could get to an audible whisper. "Fresh outta sarcastic retorts?" Shannon sighed and pushed him away lightly to regain some space.

"_Like I said, _don't mind me," he reminded her and fell back into his old standing position. They just stood there for a while. Shannon's eyes were kept only on the magnificent beauty of this man while he only had eyes for a spot he found on the floor. She hesitated to speak, wondering if he too secretly enjoyed her company as much as she did for him.

"So what's your name then?" Shannon broke the short silence, gazing at him in interest. He glanced up at her in shock with raised eyebrows like he had never expected her to be so civil to start conversation. She shook her head and turned down her enthusiasm a notch. "Not that I care," she quickly added.

He exhaled and smiled up at her. "Sawyer." Shannon blushed more violently this time and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. She couldn't help but smile back in response.

"Well, Sawyer," she faced him dead on. "I hope you're not deliberately just hanging around in the bathrooms so you can meet innocent, unsuspecting little girls and have your way with them." Sawyer chuckled, sending shivers down her spine at the sinister characteristics he'd adopted.

"That sounds like quite a hobby, Shannon, I'm sure you'd know all about it firsthand," she glared and he smiled brightly in return. "But what if some big old fat guy overdue for a prostate cancer diagnosis walked in instead, eh? Just what would I do then?"

"I guess you'd never live to tell the tale."

"Oh, sure, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" he laughed and lifted his muscular arms above his head, stretching out his tensed figure. He cracked several of his bones at once and released a long exhausted sigh. Shannon stared at him in perplexity. "I'm feeling very--" She lifted one eyebrow and continued to stare as he looked for the feeling. "Umm…"

"Satisfied?" Shannon guessed. Suddenly the frustration drained from his face and it left a bemused smile behind as he snapped and pointed a finger at her.

"Perfect," he whispered. "I was going to say _eased _but I like you're word better. Gosh, I wonder why you used it…" he feigned confusion, rubbing his fingertips along his raspy stubble.

"Oh, I wonder." More sarcasm. "It just came to me."

"It's funny 'cos _you_ don't much look satisfied," he smirked.

"In what way?" she asked testily.

"A number of ways," his words were cool.

"I will only be until this fricken plane lands in LA. It's such a shame because _I _feel like death and we've still got another 6 hours before we even see any land below us and even when we do get off, I still have put up with my pathetic, broken-hearted brother before I can get another chance to run away again. Tell me how's that for satisfaction?" She took light small breaths after her babbling rant and stared into Sawyer's eyes for sympathy yet they were now glazed and lifeless. He silently mocked her with the mime of playing a sad violin and she turned her back on him. "Sorry," she mumbled and felt his warm hand gliding down her back.

"You're so tense, babe. You need to _relax_," he soothed her and sunk his fingers into her beautiful skin like a professional massage. "See, _I'm _satisfied for the while but… it doesn't mean you didn't earn any special treatment yourself." He leaned in and breathed in her ear and she went weak in the knees as his hands ran through her hair and along her collarbone. She tried to resist him, glad he couldn't see how pained her face was just to hold back on her human urges.

"I don't need to be satisfied," she said a little shakily, too feeble to push him away just yet. "It's nothing I can't do without a rich, easy entrepreneur." She heard his gruff chuckle just under her jaw now, still teasing her.

"Well lucky for you, I just passed GO and collected my advance in payment." His hands wrapped around her waist and he spun her around, catching a glimpse of the fear in her eyes. His nose lightly brushed against hers and she pushed him away gently before he got too close.

"Well I'm saying stop…" He blinked several times in a minor state of confusion. Shannon answered it with a grave, honest stare, her tone levelled and her face held tight. "Please, Sawyer." He put up his arms in surrender as if she was holding a gun to his blackened heart and he started to smirk again. Now that he'd found her limits, he'd take much pleasure in trying to break them.

"No one's ever said that before," he muttered through a deep chuckle.

"There's a first time for everything, Sawyer. I hope I didn't bruise your manly ego." Her voice was almost scathing and when he showed no signs of emotion but the notorious faded grin still perfectly glued to his face, she turned to leave until his strong hand grasped around her upper arm.

"Hey, where ya going?" he queried. "Why don't you sit down with me, we can just talk."

"_Sit down?_" she cried and stuttered in disbelief at what she's hearing."Oh and so hygienic too. Do you have any idea what some people do in here?"

Sawyer heaved a great sigh as he carelessly flopped himself down onto the ground where he stood, folding one leg under the other. Still noticeably breathing uneasily, she folded her arms and continued to stare with a little pout. "Probably nothing more adventurous than me and _Tammy_ just experienced," he smiled seductively and flipped his tongue at her.

Shannon screwed her face up in repugnance. "You're sick."

He laughed, "It's too late, you're a dirty girl now," before he ringed her bony wrist and yanked her unexpectedly down to the floor. She fell graciously and scowled at him for bringing her down to the unclean bathroom floors but she settled herself comfortably in spite of the hygiene violations. It made Sawyer smile even more, if it was possible his mouth still had room to stretch.

"I'm contaminated," she grizzled in sarcasm. "_Not_ _dirty_."

"If you say so, Shannon," he replied softly with a sceptical undertone. She looked at him to determine what he was really meaning to say to her, what common courtesy wouldn't allow to strangers, but she couldn't find anything but that beautiful smile. It was daunting how handsome he seemed to get after every passing glance she stole of him. He could tell her boredom and irritation was wearing thin despite her attempts to stay distanced.

"Yeah," she beamed. "I do." As if reading her mind, Sawyer leaned in and his near pencil-thin lips caught hers. Everything went black and she felt her heart pounding through her ears. His moist touch was so soft and delicate as he kissed her slowly, her mouth remaining unresponsive beneath his as the initial adrenaline pulsed through her. Suddenly she grabbed the front of his shirt for support and pressed herself into the kiss more forcefully and allowed their eager tongues to meet. All too soon, Shannon pulled away as she came back to her senses and pointed out the contradiction of her firm NO statement. His presence lingered long on her taste buds even after she had to part from him.

She hunched herself over her long legs and smiled sheepishly away from him, her face fully flushed. "I'm sorry."

"Hey," he whispered, surprisingly carefree. "It's not the first time I've been used as a distraction." Shannon didn't like the word. He might be the best distraction but he was still so much more than that.

"And it's certainly not the last?" she teased and poked her tongue out at him when he glowered playfully at her. He chuckled and wrapped a comforting arm around her bare shoulders, his skin smooth and heated.

"I think we could safely bet on that," he agreed. Shannon looked at him again and he looked back. That face will forever remain embedded into her head as a mural of human precision, she kept thinking over and over as she rested her head on his strong shoulder. She slipped into peaceful darkness again to the sound of his gruff voice, his heavy breathing, the touch of his fingers combing through her hair and the natural assurance he eased her with.

--

"Shannon? Shannon, are you in here?" Boone's voice, followed by arrogant knocking, awoke her from a gentle slumber abruptly, as she now lay inside Sawyer's secure grasp. Shannon stretched and groaned and tried to crawl back to the paradise her newfound lover offered.

"Your brother?" Sawyer asked lightly, eyebrows raised.

She rolled her eyes, "Boone?" she called loudly over through the door, immediately knowing she would regret giving away where she was hiding out.

"_Shannon?_" his exasperated voice cried in a mixture of relief and hysteria. "Oh god, where were you? You haven't been back for over half an hour!"

"I'm fine, Boone. It's not that easy to get lost on an airplane, not even for me." Shannon silently cursed. Her voice was started to waver now because she knew she had to be leaving soon. Sawyer kissed the back of her hand, the one that was entwined with hers and he also kissed the side of her head as he felt her hot tears stain his skin.

"Shannon, this isn't funny, you had me worried sick!" he tone picked up aggressively, making Shannon flinch.

She raised her voice considerably, "I thought you didn't care what happened to me! I'm not writing the newsflash, _you _are!" she cried. A sharp exhale followed, the type of one you would give when you figure out you're attempts at trying to win are just embarrassing.

"Don't make a scene, please," he demanded.

"_What?_"

He sighed. "Shannon, why won't you come out? Is everything alright in there?"

"Piss off, Boone; I'll come out when I want." She finally silenced him as small gasps and moans of frustration seeped through the door. Shannon could just picture the state of her brother now. His temple throbbing, his whole body rigid in place, his fists clenching until his knuckles were white… before he would relax and physically but hesitantly relinquish from this sibling rivalry.

"Suit yourself," he spat and walked away.

Shannon sighed low and hot. "Yes, _my brother. _What an asshole," she convicted and shook her head in disappointment. Sawyer brought her face around to look at him and she quickly wiped away the streams on her pink cheeks. He looked more beautiful than ever.

"Well a bit overprotective maybe but… he only does it 'cos he loves you," he tried to convince her. Shannon stared at Sawyer long and hard at the face she would never forget, the general indescribable description running along the lines of _angel._ She moaned and brought him tightly into an embrace.

"I don't want to go back out there."

"People will start to talk if you don't," he reminded her gently.

"I don't care…" she protested, stubborn as a spoilt child. Sawyer laughed half-heartedly and had to pry her delicate fingers off his neck one at a time. Pressing her lips together, she tried to hold herself from crying. She had to be brave.

"Oh, come now, don't tell me you've actually _enjoyed _spending all this time with me?" he asked with a flattered grin.

"I wouldn't use that word though," she smirked back.

"What word would you use?"

"_You_ know," she whispered and his confusion was replaced with smugness.

"Satisfactory?" she smiled at him seductively and put a hand around the back of his neck, grabbing handfuls of his dirty blonde hair.

"Not quite just yet…" She brought him closer before he had time to react and she tasted that delicious breath of his for the last time, keeping it just below passionate. As they broke away, it broke her heart. "It's been fun," she told him still not opening her eyes, anxious if tears were already pooling over the sides of her eyes.

"Yeah… yeah it has." She opened them again and quickly wiped away the tears. A small sympathetic smile tainted his lips and he nuzzled her forehead, "don't cry," he pleaded and she laughed, trying to hide her pain and focus on their last moments together. The last time she would ever be with the man she loves, the man she misjudged but only less than an hour ago. It was crazy. But that was love.

"Maybe see you around?" she asked.

"You never know, sweetheart. I might just be," he grinned.

"Okay…" she said uneasily, her voice and lip trembling so much she had to bit it to keep it steady. She quickly pressed her lips against his briefly before getting to her feet and readjusting her clothes and hair with a small glance in the mirror. Time seemed to slow as her heart was now beating for nothing anymore. She reached for the bathroom handle and his Southern-coated accent interrupted her.

"Shannon," he called, certain desperation in his tone. She cursed and turned towards him with pleading eyes. She just didn't understand why he had to make it any more harder than it already was. That puppy dog pout, those deep blue heartfelt eyes that touched her where no other pair of eyes ever had…

"Yeah?" she asked. He mentally hesitated, staying perfectly statue. _Say something, say something, _she screamed at herself inside. She couldn't even see Sawyer anymore as her eyes were now filled to the brim with tears. She didn't know why, but she felt she had to tell him she loved him. But something held her back… something told her that he already knew. His graceful eyes swept over her once more before he engaged eye contact for the last time.

"Take care," he bid her, giving a small nod and smile. Shannon smiled back and wiped the remainder of her tears and tried her best to compose herself. His eye's broke too and she caught one tear slipping down his face, his chin now bent over his knees in shame, weakness.

"Bye," she blurted, choked up for words as she turned away for the door. And that was the last time she ever saw him again.

She emptied her mind of everything before snapping the handle down and stepping out into the bright aeroplane lighting. The sudden flash of decent light blinded her as she winced, not doing any favours towards her tearful self-control at all. But she wasn't with him anymore now. She couldn't even think of him. She didn't want to look like a nervous wreck to the public. Just like that, she left and he let her leave. As the cubicle door shut behind her, she took a deep breath, at last managing to regulate her pulse and breathing. Everything is fine.

"Sorry, luv," an elderly man apologized as he tried to get past Shannon down the isle. Suddenly panic struck through her frail model-thin body and she turned around, just in time to see him checking the VACANT dial on the cubicle her mystery man lay in. She quickly rushed forward to stop the old man before he could open the door. Shannon could still do this one last favour for him.

"Umm excuse me," she caught his attention by tugging his hefty woollen jumper, "but you don't want to go in there." her voice was surprisingly normal and calm. As if nothing had ever happened.

"Why not?" the man pressed, clearly annoyed.

Shannon racked her brain and sighed. She brought the confused old man beside her and she bent down to reach his deteriorating height. "You see that man?" she pointed roughly in the direction of a morbidly obese passenger in the back. His hair was mousy brown and frizzy and he was stuffing himself full of peanuts while watching the in-flight film. The old man nodded. "He just spent the last 10 minutes locked in there," she referred to the bathroom. She didn't lose sight of her goal either.

"He looked in quite a hurry when he rushed in," she continued with a questioning look as the old man steadily got more and more disgusted, his beady eyes peered over his glasses, begging Shannon to be telling a string of lies. She lowered her voice, "_you _didn't see what he ordered for lunch. I wouldn't risk it if I was you." The elderly man looked more than convinced and he rushed away as fast as his walking stick could support him. Shannon glanced towards the poor unsuspecting fat man and thought she should feel sorry for him but she was in no mood to feel anything for anyone else but Sawyer at that moment.

Shannon accidentally glanced at his bathroom again and found the dial was now OCCUPIED on flaming red. He must've overheard the conversation. He must've been very grateful. As she walked down the isle back to seat next to her brother, she couldn't stop smirking and she whispered to herself, "no need to thank me."

**So yeah. That's... another fic done**


End file.
